


[fanvid] Loch Lomond

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series, RPF Adrian Paul
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my second vid for the Twenty Year challenge at hl_chronicles, instead of vidding Duncan MacLeod, I've taken a look at twenty years of Adrian and his fans. In addition to photos and clips from Davis-Panzer and Carmel MacPherson of Highlander Worldwide friends shared photos from some of the earlier cons. Film and photos credited at the end.  Music by The Real McKenzies</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Loch Lomond




End file.
